Two Heroes Collide 6, An Avian's Word
by Wolfox Okamichan
Summary: The 5th chapter awaits! Who is going to win, Garuda or Falco? PLUS! An extra BONUS chapter!
1. Dark Secrets Arise

Two Heroes Collide 6, An Avian's Word  
-Author: Okamichan  
  
DISCLAIMER: StarFox characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com] about MY characters! The sixth story awaits!  
  
Whew! StarFox and GalaxyWulf surely knew each other very well! Thank you for everyone who is reading right now!  
  
CHAPTER 1: Dark Secrets Arise  
  
INTRO: Long before Wulf met Fox, even long before they were born, there was once a legend called "The Battle of the Birds." Once upon a time in Willow, a planet in Terra, there was a powerful warlock-bird named Garuda. He ruled the whole planet, but with a tyrannical hand. He was stopped by his brother. A peasant who has the power like Garuda. He was Phoenix. The two fought, and Phoenix became victorious. Unaccepting defeat, Garuda trapped his soul in the abyss of time, threatening everyone that he will come back once again in another time. To that, though, he needs to possess another body as his "shell", for his spirit will wilt if remained outside of the "shell." He likes to possess Eagle. Twice if you count. First, he was stopped by Wulf, and the second, Eagle was rescued by Tatanuk, a female eagle who is a close friend of him. This time, Garuda was locked in the abyss, never coming back, but that was very uncertain...  
  
Now to the story. Eagle was in a dark place. A voice suddenly spoke. It has an evil wind within.  
  
"Do you think you will be rid of me? Foolish Eagle..."  
  
"Show yourself up!" Eagle yelled, as he walked down the dark alley.  
  
"I will never be destroyed, as long as you are alive..."  
  
Eagle faced on his back and shouted again, "Damn you! Come out!"  
  
"I shall return, and once that happens, I shall never leave!"  
  
Then a figure charged towards Eagle. He flinched as he was going to be hit. As soon as the figure smashed towards him, "Snap!"  
  
"Whoa! Huh..." Eagle snapped out from the sofa. Falco, Fox, and Wulf stared at him. They are inside a large transport ship. Andross and Volgar bombarded Willow, but thankfully, the refugees and the people from the planet were all able to leave safely. They are now heading to Fortuna.  
  
"You were having a dream!" Wulf glitched, "I can see you sweating so heavily and your eyes twitching!"  
  
Eagle just sat on the sofa, staring at the three. Fox started to look keenly at Eagle. He then stared back at Wulf and replied, "Uh, I think that was a nightmare..."  
  
"Whew! Wonder what does it mean!" Falco curiously muttered as he smiled to Eagle.  
  
Eagle just gave a mean look. Falco then smiled back, "Oh, come on! That was just a joke!"  
  
Then, a young, beautiful, female eagle entered the room. She has the slightest idea of the place, so she was lost. Falco whistled at the gal's beaut. He reared and queued to the female eagle, "Hey, chick! Are you lost or something?"  
  
The eagle shyly replied, "Yes I-" but then, she saw him staring at her legs, so she flinged Falco away with a small tornado on her fist, yelling, "Eek! Pervert!" Falco wailed as he was flinged to the air.  
  
It took the attention of the three. Wulf looked back and noticed her. "Are you... Tatanuk?"  
  
"Oh, Wulf! It's really nice to see you again, oh brave, chivalric wolf!" Tatanuk gleefully greeted.  
  
"Hey, oh brave, chivalric wolf! Introduce me to your friend here!" Fox teased Wulf as he winks at him. "Very funny, Fox!" Wulf chuckled, "Tatanuk, I want you to meet Fox McCloud. Fox, I want you to meet Tatanuk Areith!"  
  
"Hello Mr. McCloud, the well-dressed fox!" Tatanuk greeted again. "Well, you're really quite a greeter!" Fox complemented.  
  
Then, Tatanuk glanced at Eagle, who was staring at the table. She went to him, for she knew something is wrong. "Eagle, is something the matter?" she asked.  
  
Eagle slightly faced her and whispered, "... Yes... I had a nightmare."  
  
"What is it about?" the sweet, li'l eagle asked again.  
  
"It's about 'him'..." he silently quivered.  
  
Fox questioned Tatanuk, interested about the subject, "Who's 'him'?"  
  
Wulf patted Fox and replied with a different tone, a tone of despair, "It's Garuda... Isn't it?"  
  
Eagle swung his head up and down. Fox has no idea of what the three is talking about, so he asked Wulf, "Who is Garuda?"  
  
Falco got up and wondered, as he asked the three, "Why are you so hooked about just a nightmare?"  
  
Tatanuk got up and walked towards him. She spiked words to Falco, "Dreams and nightmares can tell something that is about to happen, Mr.-"  
  
"Falco... Falco Lombardi. And from what I've heard earlier, you're Tatanuk! Please to meet you!" Falco smoothly addressed himself as he raised his hand for a handshake.  
  
But Tatanuk observed at him. He looked at Falco's wings and then asked him, "Why is your wings on your hands? Why aren't they on your back? Are you a 'non-back winger'?"  
  
"Huh? Wha... What?" Falco, in confusion, replied. He knew he doesn't look like a bird with wings on the back like hers or Eagle's, but there's really nothing to ponder that about.  
  
Fox stepped in and commented Tatanuk, "Uh, Tatanuk, maybe we should worry about that later... We were talking about Garuda, and it looks like from what you've said earlier, Eagle is dreaming about him."  
  
She stepped in the middle, quoting, "It all connects..." She sat on the sofa, beside Eagle and Wulf. Then, Fox and Falco sat on the opposite seat. She continued, "Let me tell you the story of Garuda..."  
  
" ...Long before you and I were born, and even before of our great grand parents, in our home planet, Willow, avians of all kinds live in that planet. In this time, there were two types of birds: the 'back wing' birds, whose wings are on the back, and the 'non-back wing' birds, whose wings are their arms, like Falco. However, there was a constant argument over the two. And soon after, the non-back wingers have been reduced to slaves while the back wingers ruled over them."  
  
" ...The whole Willow has no prime ruler, until the elders decided to create a powerful ruler and a successor from an egg. They took two eggs from the 'song maidens' and incubated them one by one. The first egg was incubated in some sort of magical liquid created by the wise men to rule the whole planet. But also, to make a successor, they took an egg and also generated it to the magical incubator. However, that egg didn't absorb any of the magical powers the liquid contains, so the wise men threw the egg away. However, without their realization, the egg was not destroyed. The first egg hatched, and they named the chick 'Garuda', meaning the bird god. He was raised in the elders' temples and branches and was taught to use magicks. The thrown egg was seen by two couples that lived in the forest. Thinking that the egg was destroyed, they took it to bury it, in respect of its death. However, as they reached their cove, it hatched into a non-back winger, colored in fine, light red and orange feathers. The couple named him 'Phoenix', meaning a revival from death, and raised him as if he was their son."  
  
" ...As the two grew up, Garuda became a warlock while Phoenix became a worker. Garuda wields magical strength while Phoenix has a golden heart as he toils for a fine peasant. As time flies, Garuda absorbed the hidden and forbidden magicks, and decided to finally rule over Willow. He killed the elders with just a snap of his talons. His control of supreme magicks made everyone fear him. He also has a strange hatred for non-back wingers, maybe because there is someone of their kind he fears."  
  
" ...Phoenix cannot keep silent any longer. He charged to Garuda's chambers, trying to stop him from his plans. Garuda laughed at Phoenix, but he felt the strange light growing onto him. So, he decided to kill him so that he doesn't grow anymore light. He raised Phoenix high with the control of winds and forcefully dropped him down to the ground. Of course, Phoenix died. However, the strange light covered Phoenix and his spirit was reraised. Fire created wings from his back, and his wounds were healed, as his name, after all, means rebirth. Phoenix charged towards Garuda, removing his strength. He told Garuda to be banished from this planet, but, instead of listening, Garuda created a catastrophic spell to the planet, and sending his soul to the abyss of time. Phoenix wanted to save everyone from the planet, but, even with his life, he can only save non-back wingers. He disappeared into ashes, as with those non-back wingers, and transported them to another galaxy or place beyond our knowledge. As for the back wingers, they have to suffer. It may also look as a punishment from their sins. Of course, there are a few who were spared, and they populated, until to this generation, that's why only back wingers live in Willow."  
  
" ...Garuda is not dead. His spirit remains intact in the abyss of time. He now looks for a back winger with power to possess, namely Eagle. We tried to seal him before, but I don't know if it will hold him any more longer..."  
  
"Well, that was long!" Fox exclaimed, as he sighed after the lengthy story.  
  
"Don't you think I am one of those non-back wingers?" Falco neighed as he looked at Tatanuk keenly. "Who knows..." she replied.  
  
"What about your planet?" Fox presumed, "It's been bombarded. How can it recover?"  
  
"Don't worry! Our planet has the ability to grow back to it's prosperous formation!" Tatanuk sweetly replied.  
  
Suddenly, the main voice box serenade, "We have arrived to Fortuna. Please exit to the doors and shutters on the bridge..."  
  
The five went out on the cool, red orange sky. It was afternoon after all.  
  
"Well, at least the refugees will be able to relax in the planet for a while!" Falco widely smiled.  
  
"This is a great planet!" Tatanuk swished as she smelled the beautiful air, "Am I right, Eagle?"  
  
But then, Eagle stared at her as if he was possessed. "Eagle?" Tatanuk wondered on fear.  
  
Eagle 's wings raised and blew a small whirlwind towards her, blowing her away from the building.  
  
Falco chased her down the fall, while Fox and Wulf readied their positions; they know he is not Eagle anymore. He is possessed by Garuda once again, "It's time to face him!" Wulf battlecried.  
  
What will happen to Falco and Tatanuk? What happened to Eagle? Just tune in for Chapter 2, but I won't tell you its title!  
  
Now for some winning quotes from the story:  
  
"What was that your best effort?"  
-Eagle  
  
"Hey! You almost bored me!"  
-Falco 


	2. The Awakening: Chapter 1 and a half

Two Heroes Collide 6, An Avian's Word  
-Author: Okamichan  
  
DISCLAIMER: StarFox characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com] about MY characters! The sixth story awaits!  
  
Whew! StarFox and GalaxyWulf surely knew each other very well! Thank you for everyone who is reading right now!  
  
I'm really sorry for not updating for so long! Anyway, I've a hectic schedule, so I'm really sorry! This is ONLY CHAPTER 1 1/2!  
  
Chapter 1 1/2: The Awakening  
  
Falco surged towards Tatanuk. Her wings were paralized because of Eagle's push. She was falling to the high towers of Fortuna. Falco grabbed at her and tried to fly her up.  
  
Meanwhile, Fox and Wulf geared up against possessed Eagle. His eyes were tingeling as if he was having a shock therapy. But soon then, Eagle snapped back to his old self and then realized what happened.  
  
"Damn! My head!" he fruited as he held his head tightly, showing the ache of it.  
  
"Eagle!" Fox and Wulf yelled as the two dashed towards him. Then, Falco came up from the chasm with Tatanuk, breathing with a relief.  
  
After a few hours, Fox told Eagle to sit on the bench. He needs to relax for a while. Eagle just nodded and went to the wooden stands. He whimpered and looked to the sky, relaxing.  
  
But all of his relaxation has come to an end. His fears are rising. A terrifying voice beckoned his mind.  
  
"Do you really think your mind is strong?"  
  
"I am you... You are me... You cannot change that!"  
  
"I am Garuda! Our souls are intervined to the same path!"  
  
"Your mind is never capable of stopping me!"  
  
"I will be you!!!"  
  
"Ghaa! Stop!" Eagle flushed as he held his head. His brain was flickering as if there was an explosion. He then suddenly stopped, leaned his arms to the side... and grinned.  
  
"I am Garuda! I shall rule this place for eternity!"  
  
WELL, THAT WAS SHORT! Well, just wait for the REAL chapter 2, okay! 


	3. Misleadings

Two Heroes Collide 6, An Avian's Word  
-Author: Okamichan  
  
DISCLAIMER: StarFox characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com] about MY characters! The sixth story awaits!  
  
Whew! StarFox and GalaxyWulf surely knew each other very well! Thank you for everyone who is reading right now!  
  
Thanks for Wolfarine for your inspiration (Oh yes, you can use some of my characters in your fic!)!!! Also, thanks to Lament, Edi90, Atroxumus, and of course, YOU! (SO, please review!)  
  
Finally, it's updated!  
  
Chapter 2: Misleadings  
  
Eagle, now called Garuda, charged to the orange skies of Fortuna. He looked down from his place, looking at the city's architectural formation and its pedestals.  
  
Garuda laughed as he keenly observed the buildings. "This place shall be MINE!" he grinned. He flew away, as he looked around. He flew around the large constructions and even sat on a railway.   
After that long, hard, tiring flight. He sat on a gargoyle's pillar on a corridor of a skyscraper. "Damn! There's nothing to rule in this planet!" he gibbered. He looked around for something to do. But then, as he glanced at a jewelry store, he saw a large gem shining among the stones. It was magnificent, and of course, it is expensive. But Garuda has a different idea about that gem.  
  
"It can't be!" he dwindled, "The 'Stir of Sirens'!!! But it's impossible!" He glided down to have a closer look. As he gets near to the gem, he felt his powers growing. "Yes! This is the Stir of Sirens!" he yelled out mockingly, as he prepares to steal it.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the park, Fox looked around to check Eagle. To his surprise, he was gone!  
  
"Eagle!" Fox yelled as he calls the avian's name, "Damn! Eagle, where on Lylat are you now?!"  
  
He wanted to search him, but then his comm beeped. With a sigh, he opened it and talked to it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Fox! It's me, Wulf! Have you found Eagle yet?"  
  
"He's gone! I just left him here a while ago!"  
  
"What?! ... Uh, hold on a sec.!"  
  
"........"  
  
"Fox, you can look for Eagle later! Right now, go back here at Fortuna HQ!" -beep beep-  
  
Fox sighed as he looked around. But then, fear started to build inside of him... What if he became Garuda? What if he wreaks havoc in this city?  
  
As he entered the building, everyone stared at him for being late.  
  
"Fox, where have you been?!" Falco jolted as he looked at the vulpine.  
  
Fox smirked at Falco, "Well, nowhere! I just looked around for Eagle and now, he's disappeared!"  
  
Tatanuk just made Fox sit down, beside the vivid Lupina and the klutzy Skippy. Bark and Wolf stood on the couch's side with their arms crossed. Peppy is happily sitting on one of the couches and Vulpin on the other. Falco and Katt sat on the ground. Rob was with Wulf, who is going to help him about the meeting.  
  
Wulf entered the room with a serious look on his face. "Is everybody ready to listen?" he queued.  
  
Everyone just stared at him. Wulf probably knew that that was a yes.  
  
"Okay, let's begin." he strifed as he grabbed his laser pointer, "The planet Willow has this planetary geography. Andross' and Volgar's men have already occupied the main tree named 'Avadel', right here... However, they were not able to reach the other trees of the other side. And also, some trees have passageways to the roots, which will give us the opportunity to move in. So, our plan is to attack from the ground using the roots. We can surprise them as our fighters emerge from the openings via the roots. Any more questions?"  
  
Fox raised his hand. He jerked out his question, "What about Eagle? Are we going to leave him behind?"  
  
"Well..." before Wulf could finish his answer, the alarm bursted.  
  
"EMERGENCY CALL RECEIVED. ACTIVATING SCREEN." Rob malancholied.  
  
The computer screen opened up on an eagle holding a large piece of gemstone. Wulf, Tatanuk, and Fox flinched over the scene.  
  
"I hope that answers your question..." Peppy winkled.  
  
"We have to hurry!" Wulf ordered, "We have to stop him!"  
  
The gang hastily rushed to the scene where Garuda is. Their first priority now is to stop Garuda from causing devastation in Fortuna.  
  
As they arrived at the scene, Garuda viewed them as if they were ants.  
  
"What kind of mortals do you think you are?" he mocked, "How many times shall you suffer before you finally realize that you can't stop me?!"  
  
Falco flew up to Garuda's altitude and insulted him. "Mortals, eh? Well prepare to meet Mortal Fist!" He rushed towards Garuda who was just observing the imbecile's move. As Falco thrusted towards him, he just let out his hand to Falco's fist, and swung him down the ground.  
  
Tatanuk never knew Garuda was that powerful. "Your strength! How did you..." she wondered as she looked at the tyrant's face.  
  
"With this!" Garuda showed the shimmering gem to her and to the rest of the team. "This is the mystical Stir of Sirens, a fascinating gemstone that has mystical powers that only I and that impudent Phoenix can harness!"  
  
He waived back up to the sky, and yelled, "NOW FACE IT'S POWER! CHAOS TORNADO!!!"  
  
Garuda flapped his wings very quickly, creating a massive whirlwind. "Fear my power!" he whimpered as he blasted it towards them.  
  
"Everyone, take cover!" Wulf shouted. They all run away from the tornado, as they are being chased. Fortunately, Garuda took off his attention to Falco. He was able to recover from Garuda's moves, so he quickly jumped out and fly towards him.  
  
"Okay, bird brain! Now for Round 2!" Falco glitched as he stretches his legs towards Garuda. That made Garuda startled and was hit away. The hurricane disappeared and only made minor damage.  
  
"Damn you, bird!" Garuda smirked, "SONIC BUSTER!" He flapped his wings slowly then.  
  
"Wha?!" Falco wondered. But to his surprise, he saw two ring-shaped winds fired towards him, slashing him like if it was a fired katana. Falco slowly drifted down as blood rushes outside his wounds.  
  
"FALCO!!!" Katt yelled. "He needs medical treatment here!" Wulf shouted.  
  
Garuda looked back at them, mocking them. "That's what you get from fighting against the Bird God!" He flew away, leaving them.  
  
Falco felt that he was about to die. He feels numbness all over his body. What will happen to him?  
  
(What happened? What will be Fortuna's fortune? Who can stop Garuda? Who?)  
  
Okay, okay! To be continued in Chapter 3! 


	4. He Lives Within

Two Heroes Collide 6, An Avian's Word  
-Author: Okamichan  
  
DISCLAIMER: StarFox characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com] about MY characters! The sixth story awaits!  
  
Whew! StarFox and GalaxyWulf surely knew each other very well! Thank you for everyone who is reading right now!  
  
Chapter 3: He Lives Within  
  
Falco was quickly brought to the hospital. His wounds were very deep. His body received slashes from Garuda's thrusts from his wings. It was devastating. It felt like you've been thrown with katanas all over your body. Falco was unconscious because of the damage, and everyone was worried.  
  
When he was taken to the hospital, the doctors immediately gave him a stitch on to his wounds. It might be painful, but at least that will save him. He was then taken to a ward so that he can recuperate.  
  
"What is going to happen to him?" Katt asked the doctor. The doctor, after wrapping Falco with the bandages at the stitches, replied, "Well, the stitches should do the trick." He then stared at everyone else and prescribed, "He can't bathe yet, so just clean the stitches using a towel dampen in hot water. Replace the bandages after that. Also, when he wakes up, tell him not to move very much. He's going to feel pain as he recovers from being unconscious." He then left the room as he checked the patient.  
  
Lupina looked at the whimping cat. To cheer her up, she talked to her, "Katt, maybe watching some shows will lighten you up!" She grabbed the remote and turned on the monitor. To their surprise, there was a flash news.  
  
The newscaster reported, "This just in. A strange person identified as Garuda is seeking havoc through out the Town Central here in Fortuna! He created devastating typhoons throughout the place, creating a storm in that region. Enforcers tried to stop him, but they have been obliterated by powerful gale. The council now stated to use air force against him, still waiting for results..."  
  
Wolf saw the devastation that Garuda created. "What the hell?!" he sprung, "He's invincible!"  
  
Tatanuk winged at the monitor at faced at Wolf, "Wolf, you have no idea how much powerful he becomes! With the Stir of Sirens on his talons, Garuda is surely unstoppable!"  
  
Wolf keenly looked at Garuda in the monitor. As he thought deeply, he realized that if he was agile enough, he could steal the gem to weaken Garuda. He glanced at Vulpin, and walked towards him.  
  
"Vulpin," Wolf firmly asked, "may I borrow your Neutron Blade?"  
  
[AUTHOR'S NOTE: For the newbies, Neutron Blades are like katanas in Light Sabre style.]  
"Why?" the little fox wondered. He then stared at the monitor. He gave a quivering statement to Wolf. "Don't tell me you're going to..."  
  
"That's right!" Wolf smirked, "That's why I needed that! Trust me!"  
  
"Well... All right..." Vulpin submitted.  
  
Wolf sneaked away from the ward. He knew that Garuda was in the Town Central, harnessing his powers. He believed that he would be too busy to notice him. So, he rushed away to the scene.  
  
Meanwhile, Vulpin, with a clumsy face, looked at Garou.  
  
"What is it, Vulpin?" Garou asked the little kitsune.  
  
"Onii-chan (big brother)..." Vulpin slowly fluttered out, "Well, Wolf borrowed my blade and I think he's headed out to fight Garuda..."  
  
[AUTHOR'S NOTE: Vulpin is not Garou's little brother. Vulpin just felt close to Garou who is treating him like his "onii-chan" or big brother.]  
  
"WHAT?!" Garou remarked. He quickly rushed to Wulf and Fox, who were mending Falco's bloody clothes.  
  
"Wulf! Fox! Wolf rushed out to fight Garuda!" Garou yelled to the top of his voice.  
  
"Onii-chan, SHHH!!!! This is a hospital! Keep quiet!" Vulpin disregarded to Garou.  
  
The two dashed towards Garou and wondered, "Why did he do that?"  
  
"I don't know but I guess even if we run, we wouldn't catch him..." Garou stated.  
  
"Maybe I can..." Wulf thought, "ARMOR!!!"  
  
Blue light veiled the wolf. His clothes disappear and he was fitted with armor.  
  
[AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just in case for the newbies, when Wulf armorizes, he will be covered in blue light and his clothes will disappear. Next, a helmet, two armor gloves, leg armors, body armor, shoulder pads, and a trunk (You know, a Megaman X wearing ONLY his armor) automatically fits him. Then, the blue light disappears, forming an armored Wulf.]  
  
"I'm pretty fast with these on. Besides, Bark gave me a booster part called 'Turbo Engine' that can enhance my speed for up to 150%." Wulf reassured the others.  
  
"Well, be careful!" Fox waved as the blue lupe dashed away very quickly.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Town Square...  
  
"Ha ha ha! My power certainly is wonderful! This whole planet shall be engulfed with rain forever!" Garuda grinned. He was 'floating' over the main City Park, impressed by his own powers and what the Stir of Sirens has done.  
  
Suddenly, a flashing voice jolted over Garuda. "GARUDA, I'LL STOP YOU!!!" a yelling voice stripped down the place where Garuda is. It was followed by flash of light striking down. It surprised Garuda from the moment.  
  
"Gha!!!" he implied as he feels pain. The 'light' slashed downwards from his left wing to his legs. His wing is unusable, making him limp if he tries to flies.  
  
As the mist clears, he saw a wolf carrying a Neutron Blade. It was Wolf. He pointed the blade to Garuda. "I won't allow you to destroy this planet!" he phrased.  
  
"Ha ha ha! What great courage you have!" Garuda wildly laughed, "What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to rip your beak off!" Wolf smashed as he positions the blade as if he was an expert bladesman.  
  
"Really?" Garuda mocked, "However, I should warn you. If you kill me, you will also kill Eagle! Too bad!"  
  
"What?!" Wolf stopped for a while. He couldn't afford his friend's life in here. He almost forgot about that.  
  
"But enough talk!" Garuda ordered as his wings positioned for a fight, "SONIC BOMB!"  
  
A sudden purge of energy knocked Wolf to the air. With Garuda's power, he was suspended in midair. But then, Garuda stretched his wings further.  
  
"WIND NEEDLES!" Garuda yelled out. Aerial pins appeared and stabbed Wolf violently. Blood was dripping after a conclusion of many needle-like thorns hailed towards him.  
  
"You should've killed me when you have the chance! Friendship hurts, literally!" Garuda mocked the wolf that was in pain. "I think a second round of those Wind Needles should be enough to end your life!"  
  
As Garuda shouts "WIND NEEDLES!", Wolf closed his eyes. But on that moment, a blue figure dashed towards him, taking him away from the attack.  
  
As Wolf opened his eyes, it was Wulf! He was able to come in a nick of time!  
  
"Fool! But anyway, I'll enjoy this!" Garuda swirled.  
  
"I won't count on it!" Wulf answered, ready for the fight.  
  
Back at the hospital, Falco had a dream. He was talking to a strange voice. He was asked by the voice.  
  
"Your friends... Do you value them?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Well... Why won't you save them?"  
  
"I can't... I was unable to..."  
  
"Yes... I was unable to save others, too..."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"You'll find out soon. Garuda is back, and even more powerful than before..."  
  
"What... What are you going to do?"  
  
"You need to save your friends!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"I'm the light... Use me..."  
  
Falco suddenly popped out from sleep. Katt and Lupina were surprised to see that.  
  
"Whoa! What the hell..." Katt reacted.  
  
"I'll explain it to you later! Right now, I have to go to save them!" Falco yelled out.  
  
"But your wounds..." Lupina told Falco.  
  
He then removed the bandages from his body. The stitches were healed! It was amazing, but really means something...  
  
What was that all about? Who was the voice? What happened to Wolf and Wulf? Find out on chapter 4! 


	5. Bloodshed and Flight

Two Heroes Collide 6, An Avian's Word  
  
-Author: Okamichan  
  
DISCLAIMER: StarFox characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com] about MY characters! The sixth story awaits!  
  
Whew! StarFox and GalaxyWulf surely knew each other very well! Thank you for everyone who is reading right now!  
  
THANK YOU FOR READING!!!  
  
Chapter 4: Bloodshed and Flight  
  
Falco quickly grabbed his other jacket. His old one was covered with blood. He waved to the others as he flew away.  
  
"WAIT!!! FALCO!!!" Katt yelled as he saw the bird vanish through the horizon.  
  
Lupina looked at Garou and snarled at the wolf who is in deep thought, "Aren't you going to follow him?!"  
  
"Yeah! Onii-chan, let's go to the Town Square!" Vulpin smiled.  
  
Garou looked at the little fox. He gruffed, "Fox and I are going there, but you three, STAY HERE!"  
  
"WHAT?! Why won't you let us go?!" Lupina mumbled, "What are we going to do here, anyway?"  
  
"Help Skippy, Bark, and Rob in the ship!" he yelled as he grabbed his helmet, "Fox! Let's go!"  
  
Vulpin looked at Fox with merciful eyes. He whimpered, "Fox, aren't you going to let us go with you?"  
  
Fox just smiled at the kid and sighed, "Vulpin, it's safer if you won't go with us."  
  
The two rode on Garou's motor. (Yeah, well, he has a motorjet, but I didn't tell you, didn't I? ;p) As Garou turned the engine on, they quickly jetted to the battle scene.  
  
At the Town Square...  
  
"Arm Cannon!" Wulf yelled as he fires a charged energy shot towards Garuda. However, Garuda just grabbed it with his talons and dissipated it.  
  
"Is that all you can give?" Garuda grinned as his clenched fist smoked, "I can do better!" He opened his wings and wind started to collect on it. He yelled out "Wind Needles!" and he fired them towards to Wulf.  
  
Wulf crossed his arms in a block stance and a blue barrier stopped the air pins from hitting him. He then grabbed his Neutron Blade and swinged it as he yelled, "Enough of this projectile wars! Let's go close and personal!"  
  
He jumped towards Garuda and slashed down his blade to him. He missed, however, and Garuda backfired with his talons piercing through Wulf's abdomen.  
  
[AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wondering why? Well, the only parts he is armored is the chest, shoulders, arms (after the elbows), legs, and his pelvis. So, he looks like Megaman X without the "clothes" part.]  
  
"D-D-DAMN!!!" he roared in pain. He quickly slashed Garuda's body, scarring his entire chest. That made him throw Wulf away, dropping on a side. Blood oozed from his mouth, as well as his wounds at his thorax. Scratches from his armor can be seen. And pain was rising on him as if it was hell.  
  
"He he he..." Garuda laughed, "It's amazing, isn't it? This the first time you've inflicted such damage to me!" He wiped some his blood that was dripping from his wounds using his talons and licked it. "Mmm... The burn of those slashes still remains in my wounds... And of course, your friend, Eagle, will also have this scar!"  
  
"Darn... You!!!" Wulf growled as he tries to get up. Garuda looked at him insanely and yelled, "Let's finish this! WIND NEEDLES!"  
  
Many darts of gust fired towards Wulf. Those pins stabbed through Wulf, because he was unable to guard it. He yelled in pain, saying "Aghh!!!", "Uhnn!!!", and "Ughh!!!" as those needles stabbed his body. Because of this, his armor disappeared due to heavy damage. He lied down to the floor, unconscious and half dead.  
  
"Now let's finish this!" Garuda laughed horrifically. He floated in air, as opened his wings.  
  
But then, something hit Garuda's left wing. It wounded his as it pierced through his wing. He yelled in pain as he gradually dropped down. As he looked and pulled it away from his wing, he saw a ball with a star-shaped neutron edges. "What the hell?" he wondered as he threw it away.  
  
"That is a Neutron Shuriken!" a limping voice yelled out, "Vulpin's Neutron Blade can fire those!" It was Wolf, limping as he walked to the scene. He was badly wounded after being hit by that darn Wind Needles. "I'm not dead yet!" he furiously shouted.  
  
"Ahh, Wolf!" Garuda beckoned at him, "How nice for you to join me! Oh, I almost forgot, look behind you!"  
  
Wolf stared at his back. He saw Wulf, bloody and heavily wounded. "What have you done to him?!" he yelled out.  
  
Garuda chuckled, "Oh, don't worry! He's still alive... Barely! But don't worry; I'll both finish your lives right now! SONIC BOMB!!!"  
  
The blast knocked Wolf away. He dropped beside Wulf. The two are laid down the floor. They are both barely alive after those attacks.  
  
"I'll finish you two very slowly!" Garuda slithered.  
  
But then, someone shouted, "HEY! LEAVE THEM ALONE!"  
  
"What? Another one? Who could that be?" Garuda wondered once more. He looked to the monument of the park's top. It was Falco Lombardi himself. "Darn! I was late when I come here!"  
  
He swooped down to the ground and looked at his friends. He yelled to Garuda, "I'll never forgive you!"  
  
"Ha ha ha!!! I can see your vigor growing!" Garuda laughed, "But still, SONIC BUSTER!"  
  
The two crescent winds flailed to from Garuda's wings. If you recall, that was the attack Garuda made to injure Falco completely. Falco just stood there. With his bare wings (arms), he crossed it as if it was a blocking stance, and shielded those air whips. There was a large energy battle going on, and it soon dissipated. Falco stood there, with his wings (arms) placed on his sides, while smoke belches from it.  
  
"Unbelievable!" Garuda beckoned as he looked at the unharmed Falco, "How did you survive that attack?!"  
  
"Let's just say I'm pretty lucky!" Falco grinned as he charged towards Garuda and punched him to the beak.  
  
Garuda flinged up in midair. Falco suddenly followed it by an arch-kick. He quickly did a somersault, charging Garuda up. (Okay, in a fighting game, let's say, Marvel vs. Capcom 2, this would be your "Ground Series" of chain combos before launching the enemy.)  
  
Falco quickly flew up, and, strangely, he punched and kicked Garuda in the air while flying. (Strange, his arms are his wings. He is levitating!) He finished it with a knock down punch. (Again, in Marvel vs. Capcom 2, that would be the "Magic Series" [in air, Weak Punch, Weak Kick, Weak Punch, Weak Kick, Air Combo Finisher] of chain combos in the air.)  
  
Garuda was fired down the ground, creating a medium-sized crater as he dropped. Falco slowly landed on his feet. He inspected Garuda. Thinking he was unconscious, he went closer to him. But suddenly, Garuda woke up, punching Falco to the abdomen. While doing so, he whispered, "You wanna play rough, then let it be!" He hurled him up and charged him. Falco quickly swinged to recover, and the two started to hit each other.  
  
A motorjet arrived at the monument. It was Garou's vehicle. Fox and Garou quickly went to the two injured wolves and then looked at the two avians fighting in the sky.  
  
"What on Lylat was that?" Fox wailed as he looked up.  
  
"It... Is... Garuda... And... Falco..." Wulf slowly replied.  
  
The two avians continued to hit each other, but only one must remain. Check out chapter five for the conclusion! Anyway, in case you were wondering, the Stir of Sirens has already been accumulated by Garuda, meaning it is inside his body now. This might answer the question: "How the hell does Garuda fight with that gem?!" 


	6. Rise of the Phoenix

Two Heroes Collide 6, An Avian's Word  
  
-Author: Okamichan  
  
DISCLAIMER: StarFox characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com] about MY characters! The sixth story awaits!  
  
Whew! StarFox and GalaxyWulf surely knew each other very well! Thank you for everyone who is reading right now!  
  
Sorry for the long delay! Well, I've been very busy lately! So, I've made a special BONUS Chapter after this! Well, here we go!  
  
Hehehe... Thanks for the reviews and your stories! Anyway, Edi90, I would like to thank you for putting me in your fic. Don't worry! I'll pay you back! Also, thanks to Wolfarine and the others (especially you, the READER) for being interested and reviewing my work! Thanks! :) *Oh yeah, after reading the story, it is recommended to everyone to read the Author's Note at the last part of the fanfic. Thank you!*  
  
Chapter 5: Rise of the Phoenix  
  
Tatanuk, Lupina, Katt, and Vulpin became worried about what happened to the four. They are also worrying about Falco and Eagle. What might happen to them?  
  
Just then, a lupine doctor, dressed in white robes, wearing thick eyeglasses and a stethoscope placed around his collar, entered the room. "Excuse me," he knocked, "I am Doctor Edi Rovell (: it's payback :), the patient's doctor. I am a professional in avian anatomy."  
  
He looked around and saw only an empty bed, a pink cat, a fox cub, a green eagle, and a sexy, long-haired wolf.  
  
"Uh, where is Mr. Lombardi?" he questioned the three, "And, uh, weren't you so many earlier when you confined him here?"  
  
"Doctor..." Lupina snarled, "Well, you aren't going to believe what we're going to tell you..."  
  
"Huh?" Dr. Edi sweatdropped at Lupina, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Katt then charged at him, yelling, "FALCO!!! HE'S...!!!"  
  
Tatanuk grabbed Katt gently and talked to Edi. "Dr. Rovell," she started, "Well, do you know about the strange bird named Garuda that suddenly appeared here in Fortuna?"  
  
"Yeah, and please," Edi smiled, "call me Edi. I believe the situation you are in requires more than a doctor..." He knew that there is more than a common avian he is about to deal with.  
  
"Well," Katt continued what Tatanuk started, "that Garuda is using our friend, Eagle, as his body! He is possessing him!"  
  
"Yes..." Edi urged them.  
  
"Falco tried to attack him, but he failed... He got injured very badly!" Lupina grieved, "But then, after our friends went out to stop Garuda, he suddenly recovered from his injuries!"  
  
"Then..." Edi keenly listened.  
  
"He said that a voice was talking to him! He said that the voice warned him about our friends getting in danger. That's why he instantly flew out the window!"  
  
"Okay..." Edi smirked as he queued his glasses, "Come on! Let's go to my jet-car! We'll be able to reach the Town Square faster by riding than running."  
  
[AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wondering why all land vehicles in my fanfics have a "-jet"? Well, let's just say wheels aren't really that much used in outer space. :)]  
  
"What? You believed us?" the Willowian eagle wondered.  
  
"Of course... I am also an archeologist and I give pilgrimage to Willow once every year. That's why I know all about the legend of the War of the Birds." he jotted to the three.  
  
Vulpin, who remained quiet for the last moments, yelled out, "OH YEAH! ACTION TIME!"   
  
The five rushed to Edi's car-jet. Edi seated on the driver's seat. Tatanuk sat beside the driver's seat. Lupina, Vulpin, and Katt went to the back. Edi slided his "key" to the "reader" and pressed a button. The engine started to sound and they slightly levitated. With a few pushes of buttons and a small pedal, they slightly hovered (levitated *grins*) and dashed away from the parking lot of the hospital.  
  
Tatanuk asked something to Edi, "What do you think will happen?"  
  
Edi closed his eyes as light flashed through his glasses, making his eyes unnoticeable. He answered, "Phoenix will be revived..."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Wolf was able to recover from the unconsciousness he was on. He looked up and saw the two birds fighting.  
  
"What was that?" he wondered. He looked at the translucent skies. Two rocketing figures dashed at each other, trying to attack one after another.  
  
Fox grabbed him so that he can easily stand up. He asked, "Are you okay, Wolf?" Garou also helped Wulf to get up. The two were rested on a bench.  
  
Wulf looked around the surroundings. In his sight, he saw a destroyed statue, trees devastatingly chopped down, metal bars twisted, walls cracked, and the floor cratered.  
  
"Hmm... It looks like a battle happened..." he whined as he looked around.  
  
Wolf looked at Wulf who looked like he was feeling better. He then saw his wounds reduced in numbers. "Whoa! Wulf, your wounds..." he implied.  
  
"Yeah, I know..." he smiled, "This is one of the advantages having Anatyde mineral in your blood. However, some wounds will take long to heal naturally."  
  
[AUTHOR'S NOTE: For those of you who haven't read the BIOS chapter in Two Heroes Collide 2, Wulf has accumulated Anatyde, the mineral that his armor was made of, in an accident inside an Anatyde mine. Don't worry! He's not a cyborg like Megaman X! He just have those stuff inside his blood, nothing more. The armor he summons has nothing to do with it!]  
  
Then, a car-jet suddenly arrived in that scene. It was the five. Edi, Katt, Tatanuk, Lupina, and Vulpin arrived at the park in Town Square.  
  
Tatanuk looked around the scene and was horrified at the destruction.  
  
"Poor city..." she whimpered. Garou patted her back and replied, "Well... At least that can be repaired or something! What we need now is a doctor!"  
  
Edi quickly rushed to the two injured wolves and grabbed his first-aid kit. "Don't worry! You'll both be fine in just a minute!"  
  
"Sure hope so..." Wolf gruffed as he lay down on the bench.  
  
Lupina looked at the sky. Something caught her eye. It was growing large. What was it? Suddenly, she realized that it was not growing, but falling! A figure started to fall down at the side of the park! As she looked keenly, it was Garuda. He was thrown downwards with force and was unable to recover.  
  
As he crashed down the park, a large crater crippled the whole west area of the small Square. Then, Garuda stood up with face in rage. He screamed in anger (Actually, I don't know what it's called, but he actually yelled what eagles sounded like when they shout) and flapped his wings, creating a gust that pushed him up.  
  
Lupina, Garou, and Fox were pushed away because of the take-off Garuda made. He really is a bird god.  
  
"Damn!" Lupina muttered, "My hair!"  
  
Edi's glasses flew away as he was tending the "patients." "Bullshit!" he yelled, "Where are my glasses?!"  
  
It flied up to Vulpin's side.  
  
Luckily, Vulpin was able to catch it. "Here you go!" he winked.  
  
"Thanks!" Edi smiled, "Damn that avian! I'll swear! I'll rip his wings if I have to!"  
  
Now, up in the sky, the two continued fighting...  
  
"Damn you, Falco!" Garuda yelled as blood dripped from his beak. "Then give me your best shot!" Falco yelled.  
  
Garuda's wings were rugged and bloody. His chest has wounds as well as his arms and legs. Falco's beak was scratched. His left eye has a scar and his body has been superbly stabbed by those Wind Needles. But still, the two opt to fight.  
  
Falco charged a punch towards Garuda's stomach. It hurled him away from the blue bird as he span around. But then, Garuda thrusted himself from the clouds, creating a large mist around Falco.  
  
Falco coughed, trying to clear the area. "You cannot attack what you cannot see!" Garuda's voice echoed through the clouds. Then, continuous stabs from Garuda's dash and beak wounded Falco's arms.  
  
As he span around, and as the mist clears, Garuda charged himself up.  
  
"Prepare to die!" he yelled, "BEAK THRUSTER!"  
  
A powerful gale stroked Falco as if he was a victim taking a body drill penalty. Fortunately, Falco was pushed away, making him taking only the piercing part. Even so, his stomach through his back was wounded. Imagine it as a ring of wound around his waist. Falco became weak, terribly feeling pain.  
  
"Ha ha ha!!! What now? Are you still proclaiming yourself to me that you can beat me?!" Garuda laughed insanely.  
  
Falco crouched while in air. He thought he was going to be finished. But then, something happened. Garuda suddenly felt pain in his head. "Arghh!" he yelled as he grabbed his head in pain. "Hurry... finish... me... Falco... while... I... can... still... hold... him..." Garuda spoke monotonously.  
  
Falco thought for a moment. It was Eagle! He is trying to fight Garuda in his mind. But, Falco yelled back, "What about you?"  
  
"His... evil... has... gone... through... my... limits..." Eagle slowly spoke, "The... only... way... to... end... this... fight... once... and... for... all... is... to... kill... me..."  
  
Back on the ground...  
  
Tatanuk heard Eagle's voices from her heart. She started to drip some tears and yelled out, "NO! Eagle, please don't!"  
  
It caught everyone. Katt tried to calm her down.  
  
Suddenly, the hands of the possessed Eagle slowly released his head. He then slowly pointed his hand to Falco, who wondered why. The eagle smiled and then a small but deadly air knife was fired to his finger and stabbed Falco through his chest. Falco suddenly realized as he catch some breath. Garuda is once again in control of Eagle's body.  
  
"Why Falco, why..." Garuda muttered, "When you have the chance to kill me, I mean your friend, you should've done it!"  
  
Falco slowly drifted on the air, going downwards. Slowly, but surely, he was going to fall. He felt that he is going to die.  
  
"OH NO!!!" everyone on the ground yelled. They knew Falco was stabbed by a knife or something to the heart, a sign of death. Katt cried down, laying her palms to the ground.  
  
"I can't die..." his thoughts flew as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
"Goodbye, Falco!" Garuda laughed as he saw the blue avian drifted downwards.  
  
But then, a voice whispered at Falco...  
  
"Brave one... You will not die..."  
  
Suddenly, fire appeared behind Falco. His wounds disappear as the fire danced all over it. Falco woke up, but as a different person. The fire became his wings at the back, as the other flames danced around him.  
  
Tatanuk looked at the sky. As she saw the scarlet bird risen from death, it was like...  
  
"Phoenix!" Edi yelled out loud.  
  
It gave everyone another chance, as what the Phoenix does every time he appears.  
  
Garuda caught surprise of the rising firebird. "Br-brother!" he whimpered, "So now you also possess people! Too bad, it's already dead!"  
  
"'Possess' is not the term I use, Garuda..." Falco, I mean Phoenix, answered firmly, "I borrowed his body, and you know, when I borrow, they heal..."  
  
"Damn!" Garuda yelled, "But still, with the power of the Stir of Sirens, I can ultimately destroy you and your 'borrowed' body!"  
  
Garuda fired two Gale Cutters towards Phoenix, but with a single hand, he commanded them to return their masters.  
  
"What the?!" Garuda flinched as the whip-like winds slashed through him.  
  
"Now, for the cleansing..." Phoenix ordered. Two tong-like flames scourged from Phoenix's stretched arm. It grabbed Garuda's wings, arms, and legs.  
  
"You shall be cleansed. The gem has already corrupted your powers..." he preached as he floated towards Garuda.  
  
"NO!!! NO!!!" Garuda screamed as the Phoenix beckons at him.  
  
"Let the gem be removed and destroyed!" Phoenix shouted as he placed his hand to Garuda's chest. As Garuda screams in pain, Phoenix (magically) inserts his palm to Garuda's chest, looking for the stone.  
  
As he removed it from the body, he destroyed it so no one will use it again. "And now," Phoenix commanded, "for your exilation... Return to the Abyss of Time!"  
  
He placed his hand to Garuda's forehead, as something magical happened, an explosion occurred.  
  
Well, nobody knows what Phoenix did, but then, as the Phoenix lowers himself down the ground, with Eagle beside him, everyone looked at him.  
  
"Lord Phoenix!" Tatanuk hailed as she knelt in front of him.  
  
"Please, I only did what's right..." he quietly answered.  
  
"My Lord, is Garuda forever be sealed away?" Eagle asked the glowing avian.  
  
"I'm afraid he's too powerful for me to seal. He will return, but I'm very sure it'll be long, because I'm here to watch you all." Phoenix declared as he left Falco's body.  
  
"Whoa! Falco, what happened up there?" Edi smiled as winks at the blue avian.  
  
"Well, that was rough fight, but everything went all right!" he smiled, "Oh yeah... I asked him if he's going to stay inside me forever, and you know what?"  
  
"What?" Vulpin queued.  
  
"He said that he is in everyone's heart and just wish if you need help..." Falco winked.  
  
----EPILOGUE----  
  
After the plot in the battle against Andross and Volgar in Willow, they were victorious and send all the refugees back to the planet.  
  
Eagle and Falco had a short conversation.  
  
"What did Phoenix told you about you being a Willowian?"  
  
"Well, Garuda told me in my mind, that it's up to me to find out what I am..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He borrowed my body because I am an the one capable of defeating Garuda, not because I am a Willowian."  
  
"Well, do you know why Garuda possessed me?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Garuda possessed me because he said that our souls are compatible..."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"I don't know... That's why I'm still searching for it..."  
  
Edi called the two who were very serious.  
  
"Hey! You two!" he yelled out, "Come on! If you're going to nod there all day, you'll never going to enjoy the party!"  
  
The two smiled, and went ahead on the boogying!  
  
END OF EPISODE 6  
  
Wait, WAIT!!! There's still that BONUS Chapter! 


	7. BONUS!: Extra Chapter

Two Heroes Collide, BONUS!!!  
  
Ahh! The BONUS chapter! Well, basically, it's all about...  
  
BONUS CHAPTER: The Cast's Bedroom!  
  
Well, basically, I have no idea what I'm doing. But hey, hope this pleases you! Anyway, this is all about the teams' bedroom. You'll be guided by what type of style they like to live on, blah, blah, blah!  
  
Wondering how I got this info? Well, I borrowed Bark's Ninjitsu Stealth belt to prevent any seen. But, since most of them are canines, which means have a keen sense of smell; I had a hard time getting these infos!  
  
Anyway, here is what it looks:  
  
NAME: The character's name  
  
RESIDENCE: The place they commonly sleep.  
  
DESCRIPTION: Tells you about their room and their sleep fashion!  
  
Now, let's begin!  
  
Fox McCloud  
  
Great Fox  
  
He wears a simple buttoned shirt (polo shirt) and shorts. But, he doesn't really like to button his shirt! His room is basically simple: a few magazines in a corner, a cabinet with clothes, and an end table with the pictures of his mom, dad, the team, and recently the GalaxyWulf guys.  
  
Wulf McWolf  
  
Space Den  
  
He wears his undershirt and shorts. He likes to sleep without a blanket (Strange, no?) and loves the color of blue. Anyway, he keeps a few tools under his table and has pictures of his pals. In an end table, he has four pictures that were once two. His uncle, who currently works in TERRASquad as a bomb-specialist, and his aunt, who works as an editor in a print press in Colonium. Two were added when he met his parents whom he thought was dead until not so long ago.  
  
Falco Lombardi  
  
Great Fox  
  
His room is practically messy, but not like a pig's sty! He has a blend of blue and red like him, and wears sleeping clothes like Fox. He has an electric guitar and a large set of stereos if you don't mind. He has a vast collection of Katt's pics, but no pun to that!  
  
Garou Kelvin  
  
Space Den  
  
He only wears his boxers when he sleeps. Well, he really likes to wear almost NOTHING when he sleeps! Maybe that's what an ice-wolf likes... Anyway, his room has a few barbells under his bed and a few magazines of fitness in the rack. Also, pics of Lupina are found, and strangely, the temperature of his room is slightly cooler than the other parts of the ship.  
  
Skippy Toad  
  
Great Fox  
  
Well, you can tell that he's a mechanic, indeed. Lots and lots of books about machinery and mechanical engineering can be found. Also, he likes to wear green pajamas! His bed is probably large for the fact that he is small. Also, you can find a lot of nifty tool sets and various gizmos around in his room.  
  
Bark Arfie  
  
Space Den  
  
Simply, a nerd's room. He likes to wear white pajamas, and his room is a lot tidy, too! He has a bonanza of books and genius' stuff, and lots and lots of tools. He has the room of a geek, that in fact, he has a secret lab somewhere...  
  
Peppy Hare  
  
Great Fox  
  
He wears blue pajamas and likes to sleep in a quiet place, his room. He always keeps it simple, and no more. He has a collection of the original StarFox pics, mostly made up of him, Pigma, and James. He has a computer that was once not used until now, because Pigma has been asking some guide in teaching from him.  
  
Eagle Gerald  
  
Space Den  
  
Hmm... He wears only his pants. Great, cause his room is kinda hot, thanks to those candles and incenses he burns! He has a tattoo on his right breast, however (Probably meaning 'alpha' or something). Also, he has a photo album of the team, and StarFox as well. He likes to keep Zen Gardens around, maybe for fortune. And he has a very special necklace made by someone (Tatanuk)!  
  
Rob  
  
Great Fox  
  
Robots don't sleep! They only recharge!  
  
Vulpin McCloud  
  
Space Den  
  
He wears orange pajamas, and has a childish room (For a 14-year old). He likes comics, so he has them there, and some books about the Fire Fox species. His dad, Gen. Fox McCloud, also gave him some study materials and books (He still goes to school).  
  
Katt Monroe  
  
Somewhere in Fortuna (?)  
  
She wears her pink T-shirt and blue shorts. Her room is kinda like girly, too much. Also, since she is an addict to Falco, she keeps a very special photo album for him. She has her very own house that she bought by her money (Illegally or legally)!  
  
Lupina Klaus  
  
Space Den  
  
Her room has an accent of pink, as well as her pajamas (What's with girls and pink?). Anyway, she has special Japanese templates and writings hanging on the wall, and she has a hanger were her karate belts are hung. On a cabinet, a special, long cloth called the "shoto" (The cloth the shotokans wear around their head) is placed and a book of the martial arts of a Shotokan is placed. She also has a few pics of Sakura and a punching bag on where she trains.  
  
Fara Phoenix  
  
Somewhere in Corneria (?)  
  
She lives in an apartment, as she wears her white shirt and pants to go to sleep. Her room is clean, because she's a tidy-type of person. Oh yeah, she has pics of Fox and her dad, but of course, she dreams about that heroic vulpine.  
  
Pranz Arfie  
  
Somewhere in Colonium  
  
She lives in a condominium, with Ruby as the next door. She loves to wear her blue shirt and pants when she goes to sleep, and her room is full of... fighters! She has posters of them, model fighters, and of course, books about them. She also keeps a record for those of her new techs and stuff, but she has a special photo of... Wulf!  
  
Wolf O'Donnell  
  
Great Fox  
  
Since he just recently transferred from the group, his room is very simple. He likes to wear only his shorts, and simply that. However, he likes to have some books to read and some pics of his friends and... Ruby!  
  
Ruby McGuire  
  
Somewhere in Colonium  
  
Lives in the same condo like Pranz, she is a freed spirit from the darkness. Her room is very simple, as she wears green pajamas. Nope, no dirt can be seen. Maybe because she does all the work in her room. She has special pics for Wolf, his boyfriend!  
  
Well, like it? Anyway, those marked with (?) means I don't know where they exactly live. Anyway, Two Heroes Collide 7, Genetic Fox will be temporarily postponed, because I'm going to make a new fanfic for StarFox, along with GalaxyWulf... Two Heroes Collide - ONI! Well, it's a surprise, but I want to say... Let's go ONI!!! 


End file.
